One Night With A Room With One Bed
by Messy.Scrawls
Summary: Ash stays behind while Brock and Dawn go ahead to the next town. Ash finds himself in a tight situation when all the hotel rooms are booked and his only window of opportunity of staying indoors for the night, lies within Paul. One-shot. Comashipping!


One Night With A Room With Two Beds

**O**ne **N**ight **W**ith **A** **R**oom **W**ith **O**ne **B**ed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. ;w;

"What do you mean you have no rooms left? Didn't you just say there was an extra room?" Ash asked. He fiddled with the hem of his black sweater, nervously.

The man at the counter flipped through a book. "I'm sorry sir. But the extra room is reserved. If he doesn't come on time, then you may have it," The man replied calmly. "In the meantime you can wait here, there's only about ten minutes left anyways."

The young man closed the hardcover book and attended to other things. Ash sighed, and leaned against the marble counter. He secretly hoped that the person who reserved the room would arrive late.

He was traveling on his own this time. Brock and Dawn was a town ahead for Dawn's Pokemon Contest. Pikachu wasn't even with him. Dawn had asked the dark haired boy if she could use Pikachu for the first round of the contest.

Ash, being a kind person, agreed and Pikachu didn't have any objections. However, Ash chose to stay behind because he needed some time alone for himself. But it wasn't going as he had planned at all.

He occupied himself by gazing at the clock that hung over the entrance of the hotel and tapped his fingers against the table.

Minutes passed and Ash faintly heard the bell ring, which signaled that someone had entered the hotel.

"Uh, it's the useless brat,"

Ash whipped his head towards the direction of the voice. Paul stood with a laidback demeanor. A deep frown laced his lips and his hands were stuffed, casually in his front pockets.

"I'm not useless." Ash retorted. Somehow every time the mauve haired boy spoke, it got under his skin.

Paul didn't bother to answer Ash and walked up to the front counter. He didn't glance back at Ash and rang the bell on the table. The man dressed up in a suit came back again. He smiled at Paul.

"You're just in time," He said. "Your room is ready and here is your card. Your room is #395."

"Wait! You're the one that reserved the room?!" Ash probed in disbelief. He straightened himself so he was standing properly, away from the counter.

Paul turned around to face Ash, "So what?" The mauve haired boy turned back around a second later and started walking off.

Ash didn't know what to do. He didn't want to sleep outside, he had foolishly told Brock that he didn't need a tent and that he would just stay at a hotel.

The dark haired boy paused and watched Paul's retreating back before gathering the courage to go after him. He walked quickly and once out of sight of the front desk he started to run.

"Wait Paul," Ash grabbed the mauve haired boy's arm and pulled him back. Paul jerked backwards and toppled both of them to the ground.

"Sorry, but can I sleep with you tonight?"

Paul blanched and tried to push off of Ash. The dark haired boy noticed Paul struggle and pulled him against his chest. Their bodies were entwined in a very provocative position and the only separation between them was the fabric of their clothes.

Ash pleaded, "Paul please. I need somewhere to sleep tonight and you're the only person I know in this town."

The mauve haired boy hissed, "That isn't my problem. Now let me go before I hurt you,"

Two ladies passed by them and murmured to each other in a surprised manner that both boys were still able to hear, "Teenagers these days, with their urge to show affection."

"Paul –"

"Fine, you useless idiot. I can't have you embarrassing me. So let me go or I'll change my mind." Paul explained. His brows furrowed and his usual frown turned into an irritated scowl.

Ash blushed and loosened his arms. Paul got up and brushed himself off and Ash followed suit. Paul walked swiftly through the corridor and Ash had a hard time pursuing him until the mauve haired boy stopped abruptly in front of a door.

Paul swiped the card and opened the white door. Ash headed in behind Paul and noticed that there was only one bed.

"Why is there only one bed?"

Paul twisted around to look at Ash. "Well originally, I was just going to sleep alone and there is no way in hell that you're sleeping in the bed with me."

Paul smirked, "You'll just have to manage on the floor,"

Ash opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed it and threw his bag on the floor beside the bed. Paul unfolded the blanket and slipped beneath it. He snickered and pulled the covers over himself.

Ash sighed softly and rubbed his eyes. He took of his hat and laid it beside his bag. He placed himself down on the floor and set his head on top of his bag. He shut his eyes and waited.

- - -

The dark haired boy cracked an eye open and gazed up at the bed. He could hear the faint and peaceful breathing from Paul. Ash lifted his head off his bag and slowly got up. His back had started to hurt from lying down on the floor.

He stretched and Ash took a good look at his rival.

Paul's face looked relaxed. There wasn't a frown on his face and his brows weren't furrowed. Ash smiled softly and thought that Paul actually looked kind of cute while he was sleeping.

This made Ash flush bright red. He got closer to the bed and watched Paul's chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern. Once he confirmed that the mauve haired boy wasn't going to wake up any time soon, Ash slipped in between the covers.

Ash made sure that he wasn't touching Paul and took up the least space as possible. He sighed and stared at Paul's sleeping figure.

He wouldn't have imagined being in this kind of situation ever in his life.

- - -

Paul groaned and curled up onto a warm, soft pillow. He wrapped an arm around it and pulled it closer to him. The mauve haired boy buried his head against it but stopped when he heard something moan softly.

Paul opened his eyes and he blinked to shed the sleep off. He gazed before him and nearly yelled, "What the hell? You useless brat why are you in my bed?!"

Paul retracted his hands off of Ash's figure and moved away from him. Meanwhile, Ash grunted and it took a couple of seconds before his mind started to job into motion.

"Oh… uhm, well my back started to hurt so I thought it would be okay to sleep here…"

Ash noticed the extreme contrast that Paul's face held when he was awake and when he was asleep. The familiar scowl and steely eyes were directed towards Ash and all he could do was smile.

"Well I'll just to repay you then, right?" Ash beamed and swiftly leaned over Paul and pressed his lips against his rival's.

He pulled away before Paul could react. Ash chuckled when he noticed Paul's eyes widen. The mauve haired boy unconsciously placed his fingers to brush over his lips where Ash had just touched, and a faint pink blush dusted over his cheeks.

Seconds later, Paul withdrew his hand and his surprised expression changed drastically.

"Useless brat! I'm going to kill you!"

**Notes: Please review! I want to know what you guys think! :D 3**


End file.
